The IZ Chronicles
by IZJTHMboy
Summary: I sees the piggies. Well this is my craparific project. It has Invader Zim characters plus meybe more 0.o
1. Default Chapter

Well this my take on Jhonen Vasquez's work of Invader Zim and possibly many others. Damn Jhonen Leaving GIR in the cold like that i should eat his succulent brain meats for what he did! Well anyways all characters are owned by Jhonen and maybe Roman Dirge.  
  
The TV is on in Zim's house, It is turned up pretty damn loud. Gir is on the couch watching his favorite monkey show.  
  
GIR: I love this show.....(He is staring blankly at the TV)  
  
(Zim is in the kitchen of his "House")  
  
GIR: Hey Zim I wanna a hot dog with tuuuna on it!  
  
Zim: Get it your own damn self Gir!  
  
GIR: But, I wanted a hot dog!  
  
Zim: Well your not getting one now.  
  
(Gir gets up and walks to the fridge)  
  
GIR: HOT DOGZ!!!!!  
  
Zim: No GIR stop that.  
  
GIR: WHEEE I GOT A HOT DOG! (Gir is running around with a hot dog in hand)  
  
Zim: Hey that's for dinner later GIR!  
  
(Zim finally giving up on his attempts of getting the food back thinks of a way to get that Dib kid)  
  
GIR: DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM!  
  
Zim: STOP SINGING THAT FUCKING SONG ITS ANNOYING ME!  
  
GIR: But........ok  
  
(There was a ringing at the door)  
  
GIR: I'll get it  
  
Zim: Bu...Why didn't the Gnomes detect them.... O_o  
  
GIR: Your not allowed in here Dib after last time...  
  
Dib: Please Gir.  
  
GIR: OK.  
  
(Dib walks into the living room as he scouts around for Zim)  
  
Dib: Where is he.  
  
GIR: He's right here.  
  
(Gir pulls out his 'Spooky' squeak toy)  
  
(Dib slaps himself and doesn't even respond to that stupid exchange of words)  
  
Zim: get out of here Earth Boy!  
  
Dib: Not until I prove to the whole world your an alien!  
  
Zim: I am not i just have a skin disease.  
  
Dib: Yeah and I've fucked the Muffin Man!  
  
GIR: You fucked the Muffin Man WOW!  
  
GIR: How did Zim turn into a human...  
  
Dib: He still is an alien you stupid ass robot.  
  
Zim: Take this you Earthling!  
  
(Zim throws a dish at Dib)  
  
Dib: Oh I see you know that I know that your an alien!  
  
(Dib runs at Zim with fire in his eyes. He tackles Zim and starts pounding the fuck out of him)  
  
GIR: Yeay! This is better than the monkey!  
  
(Zim starts getting poked in the eyes repeatedly)  
  
Zim: Ah my eyes they BURN!  
  
Dib: Admit it! Then i will stop beating you senseless  
  
GIR: I want to join in!  
  
Dib: Sure ok.  
  
(Gir jumps on Zim and starts kicking him in his pubescent nuts)  
  
Zim: The pain what sweet horrible pain when will death sweep me away!  
  
Dib: Tell me Zim!  
  
Zim: Ack ok....I'm a alien!  
  
GIR: Yeah that was fun.  
  
(Gir walks back to the couch and starts watching more TV)  
  
Dib: HAHA I got it on tape bye!  
  
(Dib runs out the door as fast as he can)  
  
Zim: I hate you GIR!  
  
GIR: I love you.  
  
Zim: Well I going to go cry myself to sleep bye.  
  
(Zim walks up the stairs as he begins crying)  
  
GIR: This was fun...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Ah that was a fun little short chapter. Prepare for more......soon I think.  
  
Send feedback at Animeman2002and1@aol.com  
  
Sees yous alls soons 


	2. Zim's New Project

Well this my take on Jhonen Vasquez's work of Invader Zim and possibly many others. Damn Jhonen Leaving GIR in the cold like that i should eat his succulent brain meats for what he did!  
Well anyways all characters are owned by Jhonen and maybe Roman Dirge! CHEESE!  
  
(In Zim's lab miles below the ground. Zim is working on something special for today)  
  
Gir: What are you making...  
  
Zim: I can't tell you  
  
Gir: Tell me or I will do the monkey dance.  
  
Zim: Not the monkey dance!  
  
Gir: Tell me or I will!  
  
Zim: No!  
  
(Gir starts running around like a assmonkey!)  
  
Gir: Yeehaw I'm running like a cowgirl!  
  
(Zim looks at him in a utter profound way and asks himself why he even has this retarded robot)  
  
Gir: Tell me!  
  
Zim: Shut the fuck up and maybe go jack your self on in the other room for awhile and then i will tell you...  
  
Gir: ok  
  
(Gir goes to the back room and you begin to hear BZZZZZT OH YEAH THIS I MY FAVORITE PART!  
  
(Hours later)  
  
Gir: Will you tell me now?  
  
Zim: Its not finished my almighty intellect can not comprehend it anymore!  
  
Gir: Let me try!!!!  
  
(Gir knocks Zim out of the way)  
  
Zim: Your not even smart enough to even know how to open a can of tuna how can you.....  
  
(Gir was already working on it 90 times faster than Zim was)  
  
Zim: Oh my Jumping Fucking Jesus!  
  
Gir: Its complete!  
  
Zim alright good job soldier...  
  
Gir: Thank you sir now i'm gonna got eat a hot dog!  
  
(Gir walks away as Zim looks at the finished project of Gir's)  
  
Zim: Might as well turn it on...  
  
(Zim turns it on)  
  
Zim: Ack Owh Laggy Mcflagy!  
  
(Zim turns into a monkey)  
  
Zim: Oh Ah Uh! Gir!  
  
Gir: I love this part....  
  
To be continued...  
  
Send feedback to Animeman2002and1@aol.com  
  
very small chapter!  
Ah this one was a ok chapter....  
mores comes soons I's Says! 


End file.
